Los vestidos mejoran todo
by ravenW-97
Summary: Subaru piensa que sería realmente bueno que Ayato usara un vestido.


**EDIT.** 03/Septiembre/2018. Para quitar párrafos enormes, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias:** Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], OoC [Fuera de personaje], incesto, insinuación leve de Shu/Reiji, Laito/Ayato y Ruki/Ayato, humor simple y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaración:** Ojalá alguien se ría con esto, sino, pues al menos lo intente [?]. En fin, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad al fanfic!

* * *

 **Los vestidos mejoran todo**

* * *

Desde niño, Subaru Sakamaki aprendió a esperar cualquier cosa de su familia.

Quizá el porqué fue debido a que Laito de vez en cuando usaba ropa de sirvienta para Cordelia (su propia mamá, además de dejar que ella le tomara fotos), que Kanato cantara canciones de Disney (específicamente de princesas), que Ayato le tuviera miedo a los gatos y cucarachas (además de casi llorar del horror cuando tenia a esos engendros, como bien él los llamaba, a menos de cuatro metros de distancia), o bien, que Shu y Reiji se juntaran por las noches y hicieran ruidos extraños a la medianoche. Tal vez también era porque su padre era un sádico con tres esposas, seis hijos de diferente madre, al que le encantaba obligar a su familia a jugar al monopoly los domingos.

Sí, probablemente era la combinación de todo eso.

Su familia era más que extraña y por mucho que quisiera, no podía cambiarla. Así que, mientras iba en busca de la única mortal que sería capaz, en esta vida como en cualquier otra, de vivir con los Sakamaki, no se molesto en pedir permiso al entrar a la habitación de aquella humana (cuya puerta estaba entreabierta), y mucho menos se sorprendió al ver a su hermano mayor con ropa de mujer.

— ¡Chichinashi, apúrate! —dijo Ayato mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía berrinches como niño de cinco años—, ¡ya quiero dejar de usar esta cosa y comer mi takoyaki!

— ¡Cálmate Ayato-kun! —respondió Yui, mientras seguía cosiendo adornos en la tela de la falda y trataba de no caer al suelo de cara—, ¡hago lo mejor que puedo!

— ¡Pues no se ve! —El pelirrojo se movió, consiguiendo que Komori gruñera y le diera un golpe en una de sus piernas como queja, el vampiro la miró con desdén e Yui puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Entonces póntelo y arréglalo tú solo! —La humana se levanto, no sin antes darle un piquete en el pie.

Al final quedó alejada de Ayato por un metro, sosteniendo en una silenciosa amenaza la aguja y el hilo. Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, Subaru decidió intervenir, quizá también porque deseaba divertirse a costa de su hermano y la mortal, pero más del primero.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —La voz de Subaru provocó que ambos se quedaran como estatuas, con lentitud y muy tensos, giraron la cabeza (como si de robots se tratarán) hacia donde se encontraba el menor de los hermanos Sakamaki.

— ¡Subaru-kun! —Para el desconcierto de Ayato, los ojos de Yui brillaron cómplices cuando se toparon con los rojos del albino.

— ¿Acaso no ves o eres idiota? —El vampiro egocéntrico frunció el entrecejo aun más y de verdad ansiaba golpear algo o mejor aún, a alguien. Para su desagrado, se percató que esa clase de pensamientos lo hacían parecerse a su actual incordio (con el que para su molestia compartía sangre y casa).

— ¡Ayato-kun! —Yui pellizco el brazo de Ayato como regaño, negó con la cabeza varias veces y después procedió a aclararle sus dudas a Subaru. El pelirrojo no le regreso el _golpe_ , y no fue porque ella lo hubiera mirado de forma casi ( MUY, más bien) homicida, no, ¡claro que no!—. Ayato-kun tiene que participar en una obra del club de teatro, de lo contrario reprobará inglés… _curiosamente_ le tocó el papel de chica —Se burlo la humana, mientras levantaba sus cejas, como si dentro de su retorcida mente rondara un chiste de mal gusto.

—Al menos yo no soy el que tiene un vestido rosa —Asintió a Yui, después le replicó al otro vampiro, y vaya que disfruto cuando Ayato se vio avergonzado.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —grito Ayato, se acercó hasta Subaru y empezó a darle golpes en el pecho—. ¡Repítelo si tienes agallas!

—Que estás usado un vestido rosa muy corto —comentó, mientras se encogía de hombros. Las mejillas de Ayato se tornaron más rojas, sin embargo Subaru prefirió mirar la piel expuesta, no todos los días uno podía jactarse de poder mirar las bonitas piernas de Ayato.

Tal parecía que las mañas extrañas de su familia se le habían pegado, o bien, solo era que siempre las tuvo dentro de su sangre y justo ahora despertaban en plena _adolescencia_ ; él solo esperaba que su madre no llorara cuando se enterara que era igual de incestuoso que su maldito padre y hermano Laito.

— ¡Atrévete a decir algo más Subaru y yo..! —grito Ayato, demasiado absorto en defenderse de la ofensa como para darse cuenta de que lo miraban de manera bastante sucia y perturbadora.

— ¿Me pegaras con tu peluca rubia? —El menor de los Sakamaki esquivo un puñetazo, y volvió a prestarle atención a Yui, la cuál tenia un rostro hastiado. Ella era como un aliado, el mejor que podría llegar a tener, así que él no pensaba dejarla de lado y después lamentarse por un error de calculo—. A todo esto, ¿por qué no pelirroja?

—Estaba la opción de usar extensiones, pero _alguien_ no quiso —dijo Yui, mientras le lanzaba dagas con los ojos al pelirrojo. Tal vez ella también estaba loca y gustaba de volver travestis a sus amigos, quién sabe la verdad, por lo menos quedaba con el ambiente inquietante que rodeaba a la familia Sakamaki, pensó Subaru—. Y bueno, Reiji-san no quiso darnos dinero para una peluca, así que saco una del sótano y nos la dio.

— ¿Y por qué debería importar si es rubia o no? —replicó Ayato, no sabiendo qué más hacer para defender su lastimado orgullo y ego.

—El rojo te queda mejor.

Yui se llevó una mano a la boca, miró muy entretenida la interacción de los vampiros.

Ayato tenia las manos cerradas con fuerza, y estaba segura de que si las miradas pudieran matar, el albino estaría más de diez metros bajo tierra, mientras que Subaru no tenia reparos para exponer su interés por su hermano mayor, llegando tan lejos como para jugar con los cabellos rubios de la peluca; Komori tosió para romper la tensión, o mejor dicho, para evitar que Ayato se lanzara a moler a golpes al contrario.

El pelirrojo parpadeo ante aquella osada respuesta, se sonrojo más y aparto de un manotazo los dedos traviesos de Subaru.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —dijo con desprecio, suficiente tenia con aguantar las burlas de Laito y ese maldito Mukami, para venir a soportar las insolencias del más joven de todos los Sakamaki. ¡Era más que vergonzoso! No existían palabras que pudieran describir con eficacia **esta** situación tan humillante—. ¡Vete, Ore-sama no soporta tu presencia! —Soltó mandón, para después apuntar de forma insistente la salida.

—Yui —Ignoró la orden de Ayato y se acercó a la mortal. Ellos no por nada tenían sus charlas en la madrugada y armaban terribles planes para importunar a los demás, especialmente a una cabecita roja y muy idiota—, si quieres puedo ayudarte a mantenerlo quieto —ofreció mientras tronaba sus dedos.

La sonrisa de la humana por un segundo cegó a Ayato, el cual después de parpadear y ver las expresiones maquiavélicas de los otros dos, no pudo evitar tragar saliva, ni que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que corriera hacia la puerta, claro que él era el grandioso Ayato-sama, por lo que fue hacia su salvación de forma disimulada.

—Agárralo Subaru-kun.

Y sin darle tiempo, Ayato fue inmovilizado por su hermano menor.

Por supuesto, su boquita replicona e infantil no se calló con eso, mucho menos sus intentos por huir, cual oveja de dos lobos hambrientos.

— ¡Me las pagarán, ustedes…! —Su amenaza murió en sus labios, soltó un grito nada masculino. Las carcajadas de Yui solo aumentaron su coraje y desesperación—, ¡no me toques **ahí** , estúpido Subaru!

Nuevamente, el menor de los vampiros concluyó que todos los que habitaban dentro de la casa Sakamaki eran unos desvergonzados y raros.

Ni siquiera él e Yui se salvaban de aquella descripción.

Y por supuesto, también, el que si Ayato usará un vestido a él no le importaría que tan ruidoso y molesto pudiera llegar a ser su hermano.

* * *

 **N/A.** Escrito en Julio del 2016, aparentemente tuve mi "etapa" de escribir humor soso, en fin, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
